


all my happy stories (begin and end with you)

by iwannabewithyou_unsafe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship Fluff, Family Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, and other ideas, i don't know what this is, just a whole lot of fluffiness, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabewithyou_unsafe/pseuds/iwannabewithyou_unsafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Olicity drabbles spawned from Tumblr prompts and my own imagination.</p><p>1. family vacation<br/>2. lazy Sunday afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. boo-boos and kisses

————————-> 

**Anonymous said:** _Prompt: Olicity takes their kids on vacation._

(Originally posted on Tumblr)

————————->

It was not the vacation she had had in mind, but it was hard to complain as she watched Oliver chase their girls around the park. 

When he jumped out from behind the nearby oak tree, their peels of laughter as they dashed away on their tiny legs filled her with a familiar warmth that enveloped her entire being.  Five-year-old Adalyn held tight to her little sister’s hand, patiently shortening her steps to match 3-year-old Charlotte’s strides.  Oliver gave them a bit of a head start, hunching over dramatically with his hands on his knees to “catch his breath”, just enough time for the girls to get a few yards away from him. 

Nothing could stop the grin that tugged at Felicity’s lips.

Oliver started after them again, only managing a few steps before “tripping” on the ground.  He face-planted, arms and legs flailing theatrically before hitting the ground with a loud “OOMPH”.  He laid there, one cheek pressed into the grass and arms at his sides.  Felicity felt the bubble of laughter forming in her chest and had to cover her mouth to tramp it down.

Their sweet girls, of course, raced back to check on their dad.

Charlie plopped down next to him and patted his hair affectionately. “Daddy has boo-boo?” she asked.

Even from her spot under the shade tree, Felicity noticed his whole face soften at the question, and the butterflies fluttered away in her chest, overwhelmed with love for her husband, for their family.  She should be used to this by now.  Moments like these kept catching her off-guard, and she was surprised that the novelty hadn’t worn off yet.

“It’s just a little boo-boo.  Some kisses from my favorite girls should make it better,” Oliver replied with the gentle smile that he only ever wore when he looked at their daughters.

“ _We’re_  your favorite girls!” Addie exclaimed, eyes lighting up with excitement as she sat down next to her sister. “You tell us that all the time, Daddy!”

“I sure do. Now give Daddy some kisses!” He tapped at his cheek.  Felicity watched as the girls peppered his face with kisses, making dramatic “muah!” sounds with every kiss, and she still could not believe that this was her life.  Laughter and happy tears spilled out of her all at once.  _Stupid hormones._   She swiped at her eyes quickly. 

Oliver sat up cross-legged in the grass and pulled the girls into his lap. 

Charlie stood on his thigh as he held her up.  She patted one stubbly cheek with her tiny hand and asked, “More kiss, Daddy?”

He kissed her tiny palm and pulled Addie closer.  He leaned in, the three of them huddling together conspiratorially as he whispered something to them.

She had a pretty good idea of what was said when not a second later:

Addie said in a rush of words that was distinctly  _her mother_ , as Oliver liked to call it. “Momma gives the  _best_  kisses! I get boo-boos sometimes and she kisses it and then all better and if I’m extra good, she gives me mint chip ice scream, Daddy maybe if you’re really good you can have some too, I’ll go get Momma.” She leapt out of her dad’s lap, stopping to say, “Sissy, watch Daddy, okay?”

“Otay,” Charlie responded with a determined nod, eyes watching Oliver intently, taking her sister’s instructions very seriously.

“That’s my cue,” Felicity muttered to herself, only struggling slightly as she pulled herself out of the lawn chair.  One hand came to rest on her swollen belly instinctively.  Addie raced to her and tugged on her other hand, eagerly explaining the situation: “Daddy was chasing us and he fell and now he has a boo-boo, me and Charlie gave him kisses but he still needs you to give him kisses too, your kisses are the best, Momma, I told Daddy and he…” She paused to think, halting their steps and throwing Felicity a perplexed look. “What’s that word, Momma?”

“Um, agreed, sweetie?”

“Yes!”  They resumed their pace. “He a-greed with me, so now you have to give him kisses too and then we can get ice scream!”

Felicity’s smile was so wide, her cheeks were starting to hurt. “Okay, baby.”

Oliver had maneuvered Charlie to sit on his shoulders.  She was holding on by his hair. “Ahh, there’s my other favorite girl,” he said once he spotted her, his eyes dancing with mirth as they met hers.

“What’s this I hear about boo-boo kisses and ice cream?” Felicity questioned playfully.

Charlie clapped enthusiastically at the sound of ice cream. “I scream, I scream! Momma, I like I scream!” 

Felicity’s laugh rang out as she bent to run a hand through Charlie’s light brown curls. 

“Yup. Your daughters here tell me you give the best kisses ever.  It might just be the thing to make my boo-boo all better,” he explained with a wink.

“Well then, you better get up here,” she instructed on a laugh and added, “You know if I sit down, I won’t be able to get back up,” 

“Hold on tight, Charlie-bear!” Oliver stood effortlessly, barely jostling their 3-year-old who squealed with delight regardless.

Felicity reached up on her tiptoes as Oliver leaned down.  She intended to give him a peck on the lips but ended up lingering for a beat longer (typical), an extra beat that was not nearly long enough (typical).  

“Better?” she asked quietly, pulling back to look at him.  There was a smudge of her bright pink lipstick on the corner of his mouth.  She swiped at it with her thumb.

“The best,” he uttered breathlessly.

Addie tugged on both their hands, breaking the spell. “Can we get ice scream now?”

“Yay! I scream! I want I scream!” Charlie chanted, bouncing up and down on her dad’s shoulders, no fear of falling with her daddy there to catch her.

Laughing heartily, Oliver said, “Yes, but first, we have to pack everything up, okay?”

The girls were agreeable, too excited about the prospect of ice cream to complain. 

They headed back to the shade tree, Adalyn holding both her parents’ hands while Charlotte perched securely on her father’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry we had to spend our time off here.  I know you really wanted to get away,” Oliver voiced regretfully.

“No. Oliver, this is wonderful.  I’m just happy we got to sneak away from the retreat and spend some quality time together. It’s… it’s everything,” Felicity stated, breathless and all blissed-out on love and adoration and every other good feeling associated with the life they had built together. 

Sneaking a glance at their daughters, Oliver said, “Yeah.”  His eyes were drawn back to Felicity’s. “It is.”

————————-> **  
**


	2. forever is just fine (with you by my side)

————————->

Title: forever is just fine (with you by my side)

Word Count: 746

Prompt #3 from [here](http://38.media.tumblr.com/ad4eff0399e0009697569e551e493307/tumblr_n883s6ap6r1tcajtxo3_r1_1280.png)

(Originally posted on Tumblr for the 2014 Olicity Hiatus Project for Team Angry Face and Loud Voice)

————————->

Sundays easily became Felicity’s favorite days when she and Oliver agreed that they would be reserved for quality family time, no work whatsoever (Arrow or QC-related). Sundays became especially important after their daughter Riley was born, and all they wanted to do was stay at home and watch her sleep.

This particular Sunday, eight months into parenthood, their little girl was finally starting to sleep through the night, which meant that Oliver and Felicity were able to do the same. Poor Oliver, light sleeper that he was, had had a tougher time with Riley’s crazy sleep schedule. He seemed to startle awake with every gurgle and sniffle from the baby monitor at their bedside, insistent on keeping vigil over her crib or rocking her to sleep. Felicity often woke to an empty bed late in the night and joined him in the nursery, keeping him company as they watched over their angel until she stopped fussing enough to drift back to sleep. Needless to say, they had been running on fumes these past few months, sneaking a nap in every chance they could. They were actually still in awe that she had not woken up in the middle of the last night, but both took advantage of this new development and slept in this morning. 

After feeding Riley and eating a late breakfast with Oliver, Felicity opted for a long overdue bubble bath while her husband offered to put their daughter down for a nap. She stretched out in a sea of bubbles that smelled like roses and became engrossed in her neglected book. It took her thirty whole minutes to notice that Oliver had not joined her, something she had been sure was bound to happen. She figured he was probably getting antsy from the slow morning and was likely working out or something. Maybe they could take Riley to the park when she woke up from her nap.

When the water was lukewarm and her skin was starting to get pruny, Felicity rinsed off the suds and climbed out of the tub, drying off with a towel and skimming into a pair of her favorite boy shorts. She pulled on one of Oliver’s white dress shirts, leaving the top three buttons open. She was still towel-drying her hair as she made her way into the master bedroom. Her breath left her in a rush as the sight that greeted her stopped her in the bathroom doorway. 

Oliver was sound asleep in the middle of their bed, his face turned slightly away from the bathroom door, with Riley tucked safely into his left side, resting her head on his arm just under his shoulder. Felicity had no doubt that his arm was wrapped securely around their daughter. The comforter was fluffed up around them. Riley’s face was angled down and away from her father. Felicity could just see her eyes as her nose tilted into the blankets. Her heart swelled in her chest, and she stood where she was for a good five minutes, just staring adoringly at her family, stupid grin permanently plastered onto her lips.

When she finally came out of her daze, she found her phone and snapped a quick picture to immortalize the sweet moment. After piling her slightly damp hair into a messy bun, Felicity shuffled over to the right side of the bed and curled up on Oliver’s other side, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, just under his chin. On instinct, Oliver lifted his arm and wrapped it around her, fingers curling at her hip as she snuggled closer to his warmth, legs tangling with his. 

Resting her chin on his chest, she looked up at his face and whispered, “How are you doing with the lazy Sunday? We can take her to the park later, if you’re getting restless.”

“Nah, I’m good right here,” he murmured softly, eyes still closed as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“Yeah, me too,” she breathed on a contented sigh, lowering her head to rest her ear right over the steady beat of his heart. She felt his light chuckle in the slight rumble of his chest and smiled. She dragged her hand across his body and laid it gently on their daughter’s arm and closed her eyes, sleep beckoning to her. She felt Oliver place a lingering kiss in her hair just before her dreams claimed her.

She was pretty sure Sundays were his favorite days, too.


End file.
